Army vs Navy Docs
by G.L. Peabody
Summary: When Hawkeye goes on leave after Henry Blake's departure, it leaves the 4077th shorthanded. Thanks to Radar's wheeling and dealing, the M.A.S.H. unit gets a replacement surgeon... Naval Lieutenant Quincy, M.D. Takes place between seasons 3 and 4 of M*A*S*H. Quincy's service as a Navy Surgeon during the Korean War is featured in Quincy M.E. "The Last of Leadbottom" (S7 Ep22).
1. The Replacement Doc

_September 1952. 4077_ _th_ _Mobile Army Surgical Hospital. Uijeongbu, South Korea_

Majors Frank Burns and Margaret Houlihan were having a drink in the officer's club celebrating Burn's recent promotion to acting commanding officer of the 4077th M*A*S*H*. With Frank as C.O. And Margaret as head nurse, nothing could stop the duo. The thought made Frank giggle. That and the fact he and the Major were playing footsie, and he was slightly ticklish. Just then one of his surgeons, Captain John McIntyre, came in to the O-Club. Without invitation the captain sat next to his superior officers.

'Trapper' John requested, "Frank, Hawkeye has been taking Henry's death pretty hard. I think he is overdue for some leave."

Houlihan stated, "That's _Major,_ Captain. Colonel Blake's passing has been hard on all of us. But, unfortunately it is part of war. If the Major granted leave to everyone affected our former commander's death, there would be no-one left to attend the wounded. We still must soldier on... and follow military protocol."

McIntyre observed, "Wow, Frank, your lips didn't even move. Henry's been gone less than a month, and Pierce is going a little more bananas each day. I should know, I haven't slept for a week thanks to our Chief Surgeon's tossing and turning in his sleep and shouting out in the middle of the night. There has been a a lull in the action, and I really do think that we can spare Hawkeye for a few days!"

Almost on cue, Dr. Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Chief Surgeon of the 4077th M*A*S*H*, walked into the officer's club wearing his class "A" hat, sunglasses, combat boots, and nothing else. Among the whistles and the cat calls McIntyre glared at Burns.

The acting commanding officer simply said, "It's nothing we haven't seen before."

The chief nurse suggested, "Frank, maybe it wouldn't hurt to get rid of Pierce for a week or so."

Burns replied, "But Margaret, if I let him go now, McIntyre will be running around the camp naked tomorrow."

Trapper caught the look on Margaret's face when she was pondering the thought of the Bostonian Surgeon running around the camp in the all-together, and saw a chink in the duo's armor. McIntyre walked over to the piano, and whispered something into Father Mulcahy's ear. The priest quickly transitioned from playing a quick jazz number to the "Tennessee Waltz." Trapper John then walked over to Margaret, and started waltzing with her in the middle of the bar.

The sight of Captain McIntyre dancing with Major Houlihan had it's effect in making Major Burns very jealous. But what Frank furious was how much Margaret seemed to be enjoying it. The acting commanding officer garnered as much courage as he could and started angrily tapping on Trapper's broad sholder.

Margaret softly said, "Trapper..."

The Captain mumbled, "Hmmmmmm"

Upon seeing Burns, Houlihan stated, "Captain, I believe Major Burns would like to dance."

McIntyre acknowledged, "Yes, Ma'am." Upon that, the junior surgeon started dancing with Major... Burns- much to the approval of the onlookers in the club.

"Captain, what do you think you are doing?!" Frank cried while trying free himself from "Trapper" John's embrace.

McIntyre smiled and whispered in Burn's ear, "Can Hawkeye have his leave?"

The acting C.O. firmly answered, "No!" Trapper then started to dip Frank. Burns ordered, "Captain, let me go!"

For once, Captain John McIntyre obeyed an order. Frank fell flat on the floor. When Burns looked up, he saw McIntyre had returned to his waltz with Major Houlihan.

Margaret quietly asked her dance partner, "Captain, what do you think your doing?"

Trapper answered, "Oh just helping out a buddy."

Houlihan just mumbled, "Hmmmm."

Burns didn't like what he was seeing at all. Much to Trapper and Margaret's surprise, Frank tapped _Margaret_ on the shoulder. When the chief nurse stepped aside, the acting commander simply said, "You win McIntyre. Pierce gets his leave."

Trapper then walked over to Hawkeye, who was napping in the corner. Somebody had mercifully given the chief surgeon a blanket. McIntyre shook his friend's shoulder, instructing him, "Hawk, get dressed, you're going to Tokyo.

Hours after Hawkeye left the inevitable happened. Trapper was having what passed for lunch in the mess hall when the PA started blaring. "Choppers, Choppers, Choppers." McIntyre could feel the 'I told you so' looks from Burns and Houlihan. Wounded arriving and they were two surgeons short.

In the O.R., Burns was incessant, "Well, well, well, what do you have to say for yourself now, Captain Smartypants?"

Trapper just said, "C'mon Frank. I don't have a crystal ball." Franks sniping didn't bother him as much as the fact that he may have been right. They probably should have at least waited until they got a replacement for Henry before letting Hawkeye go on leave.

Just then Company Clerk Walter "Radar" Orielly came in, "The 8063rd will take the heavier part of the casualties, since we are so short handed."

Major Houlihan said, "Thank you corporal."

Frank complained, "But we still have quite a bit of work here."

Radar continued, "Per your instructions, sir, I put a request for a relief surgeon." Burns nodded in approval, but didn't remember ordering the clerk to put in for another doctor.

* * *

 _USS Kearsarge CVA 33 Yellow Sea off the coast of Korea, west of Incheon._

Lt. R. Quincy, MD was greeted when he entered sickbay by Petty Officers Charlie Barnes and Max Carson. Barnes and Carson were Corpsmen who had been through some pretty intense times with the doctor.

"Quincy, Lindy and Leadbottom are looking for you." Carson warned, referring to the ships Chief Medical Officer Leonard Linderman and the Skipper, Captain Burgess McKenzie, respectively.

The Lieutenant moaned, "That can't be good. And my day was going so well. The pictures I took while I was on leave in Yokosuka finally came out..."

Barnes asked, "I thought you had it in good with the Skipper?"

Quincy answered, "Yeah, Leadbottom and I have been getting along great, but that in itself has caused some friction between myself and Commander Linderman."

Max observed, "Ahh Unlucky Lindy is green with more than just sea sickness..."

Lieutenant Quincy made it up to the Captain's office. After knocking, Quincy heard a loud command of, "Enter!" When Quincy came in he saw Commander Linderman sitting across from Captain McKenzie at the skipper's desk.

McKenzie spoke, "At ease, Lieutenant. You look like you just got summoned to the principal's office. We actually have an opportunity for you."

Quincy assumed the position of 'at ease' and relaxed a little. But the Lieutenant did tense up when he saw his immediate supervisor smile.

Linderman made a sickly grin and said, "Oh yes, you'll like this, Quincy."

The Captain appeared not to notice the Commander's odd smile, and explained, "While the Army and the Navy are often at competition with each other- a joint assignment goes far to getting one promoted. And one just came up that we think you are perfect for."

Lieutenant Quincy wasn't much interested in a promotion, he just wanted to be out of the Navy and on his own boat. One that wasn't government issue. And one that had one or more members of the crew being that of the female gender. That is the only situation that the good doctor saw himself as 'Captain Quincy.' But the Lieutenant was curious what the Captain and Commander had in store for him.

Commander Linderman continued, "A Mobile Army Surgical Hospital is critically short of surgeons. You will be assigned there for at least one week until their chief surgeon returns from leave, and possibly until their commanding officer's replacement arrives."

Quincy incredulously asked, "They let their chief surgeon go on leave while they were short handed?"

Leadbottom just grunted, "It is the Army after all... Any other questions?"

The Lieutenant followed up with, "What happened to their C.O.?"

Linderman answered, "KIA," This made Quincy think the CMO was trying to get rid of him a bit more permanently...

Leadbottom gave the final order, "Lieutenant, the mail chopper will drop you off at Kimpo Air Force Base tomorrow morning. A representative from M.A.S.H. 4077th will be waiting for you there."

Quincy acknowledged, "Yes sir," and returned to his quarters to pack his sea bag. The Lieutenant wondered what sort of hell hole Unlucky Lindy was throwing him in.


	2. Doctor, Sailor, Soldier, Shirley Temple

Radar entered what he still considered as Colonel Blake's office. It still bothered him to see Major Burns at the Colonel's desk. Major Houlihan was, of course, at Frank's side.

"What do you want, twerp?" Burns demanded.

O'Rielly cautiously said, "I have the information on the replacement doctor you asked for, sir."

The Major commanded, "Give it to me." Burns started looking over the telegram the clerk handed him.

Frank read aloud, "Lieutenant R. Quincy, U.S… NAVY?! Corporal, you are aware this is an army unit, are you not?!"

Radar defensively stammered, "Surgeons aren't exactly easy to come by, sir! The _Kearsarge_ practically gift wrapped him for us.

Major Houlihan reached for the papers from Burns and said, "Let me see that," Margaret continued reading, "Graduate of the University of Southern California Medical School, commissioned in the Navy when he accepted a surgical residency at Balboa Naval Hospital in San Diego… Frank, he's a _volunteer!_ He wasn't drafted!"

The acting C.O. Straightened up a bit and declared, "Well that does change things a bit. Somebody who actually chose to serve his country. That may just be what this camp needs to become a little more ship-shape. Quincy will be a nice contrast to these draftee doctors. A man with some military bearing."

Margaret observed, "Dr. Quincy is due to arrive at Kimpo in a few hours. We should send a jeep out to meet him."

Burns agreed, "I agree. We don't want any un-necessary delays. Let me see who is available to bring us our new surgeon." Radar handed the Major the duty list before the acting C.O. could ask for it. Frank started looking it over and moaned, "Oh no! Is there anybody else we could send?"

Houlihan looked over the list and observed, "No… we're spread thin as it is. Everybody is on leave, sick, or resting up from the marathon in OR."

Frank looked up started to order the clerk, "Corporal…"

Radar finished the Major's sentence, "I'll go tell Klinger to sign out a jeep from the motor pool and have him head to Kimpo ASAP."

* * *

Quincy had changed from his Navy khakis into Marine Corps fatigues. It was standard practice for Navy doctors to wear Marine Corps uniforms with Navy insignia when serving with that service. Since Quincy didn't have any Army uniforms, he felt the Marine BDU was more appropriate for the field than the Navy working dress uniform. The lieutenant didn't know how close to the action he would be, but he felt the olive drab uniform would be a much more difficult target than the tan outfit with gold trim. During the short chopper ride, the doctor mentally prepared himself for his time 'in country.'

However, Quincy was not prepared for what was waiting for him. After signing the appropriate forms and getting directions, the Doctor found his Jeep. Behind the wheel of the vehicle was a rather tall fellow of Mediterranean decent—wearing a Shirley Temple styled sailor outfit.

"Lieutenant Quincy is that you, sir?" The swarthy man in the skirt called out.

Quincy called back, "Are you from the 4077th ?" The Lieutenant knew that with his luck, Shirley Temple had to be from the outfit he was going to.

The fellow in the Jeep confirmed, "Aye-aye, Sir, Corporal Klinger at your service."

Quincy hopped into the Jeep. The doctor was wondering if this was just one huge elaborate practical joke. At least this guy Klinger seemed to know what he was doing with the Jeep. Quincy knew the old vehicles could be temperamental. Klinger also seemed to know his way around the potholes. Something just occurred to Quincy.

The Doctor asked the Corporal, "Klinger, are you bucking for a psych discharge?"

Klinger replied, "Roger that. I just need another doctor to sign off on it…."

Quincy apologized, "I wish I can help you, but I'm just a temp. Aside from that, I don't know if the Army would accept my…"

The Jeep stopped short. At first Quincy was wondering if Klinger was trying to throw him through the windshield for not agreeing to the Section 8. Then the doctor saw the boy in the middle of the road. He looked to be about 10 and was waving frantically. The child then give Klinger a very a bewildered look.

In broken English, the boy asked incredulously Klinger, "You nurse?" Apparently the young man had not seen too many cross dressing Lebanese U.S. Army corporals.

Quincy answered, "No but me doctor."

The boy grabbed Quincy's hand and said, "Come, my sister." Quincy grabbed his bag and went along with the boy, with Klinger in tow.

The three entered a hut not far from the road. In it was a young girl, no more than 18, and an older woman. The girl was attempting to give birth. It was not going well. Quincy attempted to examine the girl, but the older woman would have nothing of it. Finally the boy said something in Korean to the woman and girl, and both relaxed and let Quincy perform an examination.

The boy explained, "Grandmother is all my sister and I have left." The child then added, accusingly, "Marine like you baby father."

Klinger corrected, "No, he's Navy. And I'm, unfortunately, Army."

Quincy aked Klinger, "Corporal, how far are we from the 4077th ?"

The soldier dressed as a sailor answered, "20-30 minutes depending how careful I drive."

The Navy lieutenant then ordered, "Well, I'll want you to drive fairly carefully—but get us there quickly. She's lost a lot of blood. I'd prefer to do this delivery in an O.R., even an Army one."

"Yes, Doctor." Klinger crisply replied. Quincy at once saw that while the the cross-dressing non-commissioned officer may have his issues with the Army, he was a professional when the situation required it. With much tact and compassion, the corporal got the family to help him get the young mother into the Jeep.


	3. Arriving in Camp

It was dinner time, and Burns, Houlihan, and McIntye were having what passed for dinner in the mess tent. It was unusual for Trapper to be sitting with Frank and Margaret, but it he could tell it bothered Frank. Since Hawkeye was gone, Trapper was bored. Needling the Majors was a way to pass the time.

Margaret noted, "Dr. Quincy should have reported by now."

Trapper theorized, "Maybe he and Klinger stopped for a malted."

Frank declared, "I know we should not have trusted that degenerate."

Overhearing Burns, Staff Sergeant Zale offered, "If you're looking for Klinger, sir, I just saw him enter the OR with some Marine and a local girl." Zale did not like Klinger. If Zale had his way, Max would get his wish and get booted out of the Staff Sergeant's army.

Trapper just stared at Zale, accusing, "Tattle-tale."

Burns started storming out of the mess tent, fuming, "Who knows what sort of perversions that psycho is up to. He does not belong in uniform."

Behind Burns, Trapper observed, "On that he would agree with you."

When the three came to the door of the O.R., they saw Klinger and a Marine putting a young local woman on a gurney.

Margaret cried out, "What is going on here?!"

Klinger told the 'Marine', "That's Major Houlihan the head nurse. With her is Major Burns, acting C.O. And Captain McIntyre, surgeon."

The 'Marine' called out to Margaret, "A nurse, great, we really could use you over here. Come join the party."

Houlihan rebuffed, "Listen marine, I'm a major. You can't give me an order!"

The 'Marine' identified himself, "I'm not a marine, I'm a navy lieutenant. While you may outrank me militarily, I'm Dr. Quincy, and this is my patient. And we really could use your help."

Nurse Houlihan asked, "What do you need doctor?" While a lieutenant cannot gave a major an order, even Margaret conceded a doctor can give a nurse one- rank aside.

Quincy replied, "Help scrub me in, and get a gown and gloves for Shirley Temple here." The young woman had a death grip on Klinger's hand, and Quincy thought it best not to separate the two.

Trapper offered, "Can you use a spare set of hands? I've handled my fair share of difficult pregnancies."

The Navy Doctor accepted the offer. Quincy had done a few C-sections while he was doing his residency at Balboa Hospital, but that was with Navy wives who had prenatal care in a modern stateside hospital.

Major Burns said, "This operation is totally against regulations. She is obviously not army personnel."

Quincy said, "Yes, but from what I heard from her family, the baby is a Marine Corps dependent. I will be more than happy to fill out the paperwork for a dependent's ID when the baby is born."

Out of nowhere Radar shows up with a clipboard.

"What is this?" Frank demanded.

O'Rielly explained, "A certificate of live birth form for Lt. Quincy to sign, and a DD 1172-2 for you to sign, major, so the little one can get dependent's benefits."

Lt. Quincy paused and asked Trapper, "How could he know?"

Trapper just said, "Don't ask."

Burns ordered Quincy, "Report to me properly when finished here."

Margaret helped Trapper and Quincy scrub in. Much to Klinger's relief, the head nurse then cautiously anesthetized the patient. The young mother was gripping the corporal's hand so tightly, he was losing circulation. Quincy carefully cut in to the patient.

"You're doing fine, Doctor." Trapper reassured.

Quincy responded, "Thanks, I've done a few of these- but nowhere near in these conditions. The sailors and marines I work with have very little need for obstetrics."

Trapper laughed, "I wouldn't think so. We've gotten a few in similar situations. Mom is young, malnourished thanks to the war. And if the baby is from one of our GI's she will try to hide it as long as possible."

The Navy doctor explained, "I did my residency at large Navy hospital in the states. During my OB rotation, I dealt mainly with military wives with excellent prenatal care. Sure occasionally we had the teenage young bride or dependent who hid her pregnancy and didn't take good care of herself, but nothing like this."

McIntyre related, "I did my OB tour at St Eligius in Boston's South End. I saw a lot of high risk pregnancies there, but like you said- nothing like here. The stigma our young mother can face by having the baby of an American GI is incredible."

Quincy just said, "Wow, I heard it was bad... but I had no idea."

Father Mulcahy then came in and asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Trapper said, "Just do your thing, padre." McIntyre added, "Oh, Father Francis Mulcahy, Camp Chaplain, meet Dr. Quincy, Navy Lieutenant and surgeon extraordinaire. He's the temp the agency sent."

The priest smiled under his mask, nodding at the Navy doctor. Quincy nodded back. Thanks to the doctors surgical skills, and the padre's spiritual skills, soon the quiet of the operating room was pierced by the screams of a newborn infant. Both baby and mother came through the procedure in great shape. Radar, who was watching from behind the door, came in the room. The medical staff cheered the new life being brought into a room usually associated with pain and sorrow.

Major Houlihan stated, "Excellent work, doctors. I'm going to go inform Major Burns of the status of the young dependent and her mother."

Seeing Quincy's surprised look, Trapper explained after the Major left, "Once you get past the military BS, Margaret Houlihan is a damn fine nurse. Best in the camp. Come join me for a belt."

Quincy replied, "Thanks, maybe later, but I have to report to your C.O."

Trapper laughed, "Frank? He'll be busy with Margaret for quite a while. Come."

The Navy Lieutenant complied and followed the Army doctor. He figured the officer's club would be closed, as it was in the middle of the night. The two came upon a hut labeled "The Swamp." When Quincy entered he saw a still with a sign on it proclaiming it in memory of a Lt. Col Henry Blake. Trapper offered the Navy doctor a martini glass with some rotgut that reminded him of mescal he had drank while in Tijuana. The lieutenant noticed his sea bag next to a cot in the swamp.

McIntyre noticed his gaze, "Oh, Radar probably had your stuff brought in here while you were in surgery. That was Frank's bunk, but he moved in to Henry's tent... when he's not in Margaret's."

Quincy gently asked, "Was Henry your old commanding officer?"

Trapper explained, "Yeah. He bought it on a flight to Japan on his way home."

The Navy Doctor raised his glass and said, "To Lt. Col Henry Blake."

The Army Captain replied, "I'll drink to that," and added "to missing friends."

Quincy raised his glass. Like most of his generation, he had lost more than a few of his friends over he past decade. To lighten the mood, and break the silence, the Navy doctor then changed the topic.

"Oh why Radar, and what is the deal with my driver?" Quincy asked Trapper.

McIntyre laughed, "Our company clerk seems to have a gift on predicting what will happen. And Klinger is just bucking for a Section 8 discharge."

Quincy laughed, "I kind of figured that. And the two majors... are they an item?"

Trapper filled Quincy in, "Yes, but it's the worst kept secret of in the Army. They seemed to think that you would be spit and polish regular military."

The Navy Lieutenant explained, "Yes, I did volunteer for the Navy. I was actually thinking of joining the Coast Guard during World War II, but my parents convinced me to wait until I graduated college and join as an officer. Well, the war ended towards the beginning of my senior year, so I decided to continue on to Med School. After graduating Medical School, I was offered an internship at the Navy's Balboa Hospital in San Diego- so here I am."

The Army Captain offered, "I hear they do great stuff at Balboa. Plus I've always wanted to visit San Diego. The movies show it as having great beaches, pretty girls, and with it's proximity to Tijuana..."

Quincy laughed. The Navy doctor regaled his Army counterpart with tales of his wild adventures on the beaches of Southern California and Mexico, while Trapper told similar stories of youthful debauchery in New England. Quincy then thought that the 4077th may not be the hell hole he had envisioned.


	4. Quincy Reports

Quincy came to with a throbbing head. The lieutenant wondered what sort of rotgut the army made in their stills. He had hootch before, both on ship and in Mexico. He never remembered any having a kick like the "gin" in the swamp. Trapper was still asleep in a cot nearby.

The Navy Doctor got some coffee that was worse than the booze from the mess, but at least it was strong. He then hopped in the showers to wash off the night, and put on his khaki uniform to look presentable. Quincy swung by post-op to check on his patient before reporting to the two majors as ordered.

Lt. Kellye Yamoto was tending to the young mother and infant daughter when Quincy came into the specially partitioned area for the new patients. Kellye really enjoyed the change of pace. She felt fortunate to have drawn the duty of taking care of new life as opposed to the usual tasks of an Army nurse.

Quincy asked, "How are my girls doing, Nurse...?"

Kellye answered, "Yamoto, Doctor. But most people around here call me Nurse Kellye. Both mother and daughter are doing fine."

The Physician smiled and did a quick check of the two patients. Kellye's assessment was correct. Mother and daughter were healthy.

Quincy agreed with Kellye, "Yes, they most certainly are in good hands. Keep up the good work, Nurse."

Kellye smiled and said, "Thank you, Sir." The young mother smiled at the Nurse. She saw how Kellye looked at Quincy.

Unaware that he had a couple of new admirers, Quincy headed towards the C.O.'s office. By the time he had arrived, Radar was already working in the outer office.

Without looking up, Radar said, "The two majors are expecting you, Lieutenant."

Quincy headed into the back office. Major Burns was seated at the desk, Major Houlihan was at his side. They had a Navy personnel file on the desk.

"Lieutenant Quincy reporting as ordered." The Navy doctor stated.

Burns whined, "What? No Salute."

Quincy explained, "Navy doesn't salute indoors uncovered, Sir."

Houlihan took the lead, "Doctor, we understand you may be getting used to Army ways. But there are proper ways to report. When you arrived we had no idea who you were."

Not quite sure who was really in charge, Quincy addressed Burns, "I apologize sir but it was an emergency situation."

The Head Nurse continued, "Nevertheless, we did expect more from someone who volunteered to serve. Bringing in a foreign civilian without appropriate clearance puts the whole camp at risk."

Still looking at Frank, Quincy exploded, "Now listen here, Doctor! I took an oath before the one I took for the the Navy that compels me to treat anybody who needs it. That mother and baby would have died if we didn't act act fast." Burns looked nervous. Quincy was bigger and louder than he was.

Pausing, Houlihan said, "Mother and baby need to be out of here as soon as they are able to travel. Without proof that the infant is the child of a U.S. Service member, they are the responsibility of the R.O. K."

Quincy glanced at Margret and remarked, "Amazing, his lips never moved." The Naval Officer returned his focus to Frank and declared, "That baby is the daughter of a U.S. Marine,Major, and I will bring said Marine or proof back for your bureaucracy." Quincy then stormed out of the office.

After Quincy left, Frank timidly said, "That went well."

Margret replied, "Shut up Frank!"


	5. Military Intelligence

After leaving Frank and Margret, Quincy decided to pop in on Nurse Kellye and the young mother. He felt he would need as much information as he could get from the Korean teen if he were to locate the little girl's daddy.

Quincy could hear Kellye shout in the distance, "I don't care who you are, you need to leave!"

When he burst into Post-Op, the Navy Doctor saw the Army Nurse standing her ground against a Lieutenant Colonel much larger than she was. Quincy demanded, "What is going on here!"

The Lieutenant Colonel answered, "Flagg, Army Intelligence. This doesn't concern you, Doctor."

The Navy Officer retorted, "Like hell it doesn't those are my patients!"

Flagg turned his wrath to the surgeon, "Listen Lieutenant Quincy- yes, I know who you are- the village this woman is from is suspected of colluding with the North Koreans. Young miss thing here probably got herself in the family way to trap one of our red blooded Americans into turning pink. Next thing you know mommy, daddy, and baby are back at home. Daddy gets a nice defense job, mommy keeps in contact with her commies. Junior grows up, becomes a Marine like daddy to report back to his red handlers."

By this time the commotion attracted half the camp, including Margaret, Frank, Trapper, Radar, and Father Mulcahy.

Frank said, "She does have shifty eyes."

Margaret murmured, "Our poor boys."

Quincy went on, "Sir, now I see why military intelligence is an oxymoron! If I remember what I learned in my psych rotation, I think the term delusional paranoia applies here. The only concern of this young girl and her family is where their next meal is coming from. Mark my words, Colonel, if you endanger that mother and child I will have you up on charges."

Flagg laughed, "Hah! By the time I'm done with you, Lieutenant, you'll be embedded with Marines so close to the front you won't have to call to have your Chinese food delivered."

The Navy doctor said, "It would be my honor!"

Trapper interjected, "You may want to cool your heels a bit Flagg, you might not know who you are dealing with."

The Lieutenant Colonel looked at his notepad, "Lieutenant R. Quincy M.D. Medical Corps, U.S. Navy. Assigned to the _U.S.S. Kearsarge,_ Temporary Duty 4077th M.A.S.H. Graduated University of Southern California Medical School 1949, completed internship Balboa Naval Hospital 1951. I think I know who I'm dealing with."

McIntyre continued, "Your little notes don't mention how he is a direct descendant of Josiah Quincy, namesake of several cities and a cruiser that is off our coast. While he may be a Californian, his blood is as Boston blue as it gets. How do you think he avoided the draft and got that cushy Navy internship? SecNav and his daddy go way back..."

Flagg stormed out saying, "We're not finished with this..."

After the intelligence officer was gone, Quincy whispered to Trapper, "I must have been spreading a lot of BS when I was drunk last night... none of that is true."

Trapper grinned and replied, "I was making it up as I went along. Quincy, Massachusetts isn't far from home. I just embellished on a little grammar school history."

Quincy was still laughing when Father Mulchahy handed him a picture. The photo showed the young mother along with a Marine Private.

The Priest explained, "Our young mother's little brother just showed up with this. He ran all the way back to his home and brought it back to camp because he thought it would help."

The Navy Doctor exclaimed, "It most certainly will! The little guy really risked his neck running all the way back there in the the middle of the night. Now we just need to find out.."

Before Quincy could finish his thought Radar interrupted him by saying, "The Seventh Marine Regiment was in the area of the vill around nine months ago..."


	6. Better to Ask Forgiveness

Quincy was more frustrated than usual. He had a photo of the young mother, which he would love to take around the Marines of the 7th regiment- but he also knew the milquetoast acting commanding officer of the Army hospital would never let him off post to do so. The Navy doctor went back to the Swamp and poured himself a drink and started to think.

Trapper John came into the tent and asked, "Hey Quince, what's up?"

Quincy replied, "Oh, just trying to think of a way to get to HQ for the 7th Marine Regiment. I doubt the two majors in charge of this place will be much help. And I didn't help things by blowing up at them."

McIntyre consoled, "Oh don't be so hard on yourself. They deserved it. Besides, I'm sure the two of us can get around Frank Burns and Margaret Houlihan. They only have one brain between the two of them (Margaret's), and I think I can distract her, if you can get around him."

The Navy Doctor laughed, "If I can't outsmart Frank Burns, I should put down my scalpel and find a less mentally challenging line of work."

Trapper laughed and joined Quincy in a drink or three. The two doctors spent a good part of the day and evening scheming.

Major Burns was finishing up the paperwork for the day. Usually he left that to Margaret, she was so much better at that, but the chief nurse wanted to check on that infernal baby. They did get in to a bit of a tiff over that. Frank thought Houlihan saw eye to eye with him that the infant was unauthorized personnel. She said she agreed that the child had to go through proper channels, but 'she was only a baby.' Then when he was about to give up and leave the stack of documents for Radar, there was a knock on the door.

Of course, it was Radar. Frank figured he summoned the diminutive corporal by thinking about him. "What do you want, twerp." the Major sputtered.

Radar informed, "Lt. Quincy to see you, sir."

Burns braced himself and ordered "Send him in."

The order was moot, as the naval officer was already in room. Burns noticed that Quincy was in full uniform. Not the navy class blues, but a clean, squared away set of Marine fatigues worn to regulations. The Army major automatically had his guard up.

"Lt. Quincy reporting, sir. Thank you for seeing me," Quincy crisply said.

Buns inquired, "What do you want, Lieutenant?"

Quincy said slowly, "Actually, sir, I came to apologize. I'm afraid I made a poor first impression. My arrival was very stressful, to say the least, and I'm afraid I took it out on you and Major Houlihan. My conduct definitely does not represent the best military decorum."

The Army major softened a little and said, "Well... we can all have our off days..."

Then Quincy said, "Come on Major, let me buy you a cup of coffee... have your clerk finish that paperwork."

Radar appeared from nowhere and said, "I can have it done by the time you are finished with your second cup!"

Burns paused a minute or two and concurred, "OK, I could use the break."

Quincy smiled and exclaimed, "All right then." Unseen to Burns, the Navy Officer gave Radar a thumbs up.

* * *

While Quincy and Frank were conferring in the unit commander's office, Major Houlihan was consulting with Lieutenant Kellye Yamoto. The junior nurse had very little professional experience with newborns, and sought the major for some clinical advice. While Houlihan was initially busy with Major Burns, she agreed to leave the acting commander momentarily to work with her nurse. Margaret had a very strong professional ethic, which she was proud of.

Major Houlihan was holding the infant giving care instructions to Nurse Kellye and the baby's mother when Dr. McIntyre came in to post-op. The young Korean woman smiled to herself when she saw the two nurses eye's light up when the surgeon walked in. They may try to hide it, but it was obvious to the outside observer that both Kellye and Margaret saw Trapper John as a handsome man.

Seeing the head nurse holding the child, McIntyre observed, "Oh now there's I sight I like to see."

Major Houlihan snapped, "What do you want!?"

Trapper smoothly replied, "Easy, nurse, I'm just doing my rounds..."

As the doctor was examining his patients, Margaret apologized, "I'm sorry, Captain, this whole situation has us on edge."

McIntire responded with, "That's OK, Major, I can only understand the stress you are under with this. I also realize my actions haven't helped things. Everybody here looks a-ok. Do you want to go somewhere and get some coffee and come up with some sort of solution?"

Margaret's guard was immediately up, "I don't know..." she started.

Kellye jumped in, "Ma'am, I think I have it from here. Thank you for your help."

Houlihan then told McIntyre, "OK, Captain, I could use a bit of a coffee break."

Margaret and Trapper then started out towards the mess tent. As chivalry (and military custom) would dictate, the Captain held the door for the Major. What the Major didn't see when she exited the building was the Captain giving a thumbs up to Lt. Kellye.

Even though it was early in the evening, the mess tent was unusually empty. McIntyre and Houlihan grabbed cups of coffee and sat at a nearby table.

Margaret asked, "Where is everybody?"

Trapper answered, "Well dinner was unusually bad.." then added, "seriously I think they are doing cockroach races over by the motor pool tonight. I would be there, but I drew duty tonight."

The Head Nurse showed mock disgust, "Cockroach races, what would they do do next."

McIntyre quipped, "Hey, I'd rather the roaches be there than here."

Margaret couldn't suppress her laughter, "True," she agreed.

The Doctor got serious then and said, "Margret, we've got to do right by that little girl in post-op. We've got a picture of the mother, and were thinking that if Quincy can go around to some of the Marines stationed near her village- we could find out who her daughter's daddy is. That baby deserves her dependent's card."

The Major also got serious and explained, "Captain, I sympathize, but there are rules. Doctor Quincy no doubt saved that woman's life but if we automatically took in every child, we would be delivering babies all the time and would have time to treat the wounded. I doubt our Navy friend would have to worry about Korean women swimming up to his his sickbay on the _Kearsarge_ when word got babies delivered there would be getting military dependent status, but it could be disastrous for the 4077th if word got out that we were the path to a dependent's ID. "

Trapper countered, "I could get behind the idea of delivering babies all day, but I understand what you are saying about automatically giving dependent's status- but we aren't asking for that. We're just asking for Quincy to be able to interview some Marines to find the daddy. If it does turn out that the infant is the daughter of a U.S. Service Member, then she can get the benefits she deserves."

Magaret said, "Captain, I can't authorize Dr. Quincy leaving camp to find the baby's father. You know that only Major Burns can do that."

Almost on cue , Frank comes walking in the tent accusing, "Well, well, well, you two are looking awfully chummy."

Houlihan retorted, "Frank! We're just discussing the status of a patient."

McIntyre agreed, "Yes Frank, it's perfectly innocent." Margaret glared at Trapper, not so much because of his words, but because of his tone.

Burns looked at Trapper John and said, "Well, I don't believe you."

Quincy gently told Frank, "Major, I think I can put a little light on this. I believe it had to do with allowing me leave camp for a few hours tomorrow to see if I could find out who that baby's father is. I'm sure he would want to know if he has such an adorable daughter, and if we can prove that the baby is the child of a service member, it would give her a very bright future."

Burns exploded, "I wish that baby never came here! Every thing is about the baby! There are babies all over Korea, what makes this one so special? No, Doctor, you may not disregard your duties to our all-American boys just to run an errand which most likely would not amount to anything anyway. You think any of those men would admit to being the father?!"

Margaret yelled, "Frank!" Then she heard her own voice echoing, a very familiar sound.

Houlihan continued after getting Burn's attention, "Major, they did it again... you were on the PA."

Frank uttered, "Huh?"

Quincy pointed to the crowd surrounding the tent and observed, "Yeah, Major, they don't look very happy. They've been listening to our little conversation. If we were on ship, I'd say you'd be in real danger of being hung from the yard arm. On second thought, that group looks mad enough they might try it anyway. Yes, I'd say your camp has grown fond of the baby. Not to mention some of them are parents, some have Korean girlfriends, and a few fall in both categories."

The Major threatened, "I'll call the MP's!" To which, Quincy pointed out the angry looking MP's who were part of the growing mob.

The Navy Doctor observed, "I really don't think the MP's would be much help. Surprisingly enough they are fond of babies and military families, also"

Trapper added, "Frank, if I were you, I think I'd go ahead and let Quincy poke around with the the 7th Marine Regiment. Things are slow, and he won't be far if we need him. Honestly, I don't think having the first ever mutiny at an Army Hospital under your command could possibly be a good career move.

Houlihan knew they were had. She resignedly told Burns, "Frank, go ahead and let Quincy go."

Burns appeared to think for a minute, then quickly said, "OK, Quincy, you can go interview the Marines in the morning, but I expect you back by 1800."

Trapper chortled, "Or what, are you going to ground him?"

Later that evening, Quincy, Trapper, and Kellye were having some 'martini's' in the swamp, while Radar was drinking some grape Nehi.

Quincy observed, "I can't believe that worked."

Kellye contributed, "I almost felt a little guilty luring Major Houlihan to post op on false pretenses. I have four younger brothers. I may have only been a nurse for a couple of years, but I've been around babies most my life. But in the end, it is all to help that little girl."

Trapper agreed, "Yes, we had to do a little deception, but it was all for that little girl. Play a little on Franks ego and jealousy, play a little on Margaret's hidden compassion.'

The Navy Doctor added, "and her hidden passion for you."

Radar laughed and said, "I can't believe they fell for the PA trick a second time."

Quincy asked, "Second time?" At which point the Army Corporal explained to an incredulous Navy Lieutenant how the head nurse earned the handle 'Hot Lips.'


	7. Charlie Where Are You?

Quincy shook of his hangover fairly early in the morning. He was off to rendezvous with the 7th Marine regiment in hopes of finding the baby's father. He knew odds weren't good with just having the name "Charlie." Heck he didn't even know if it was a real name. Hopefully the picture of the mother with her name, Jeong-Mee Kim, written on the back would be enough to get the daddy to come forward. He heard a knock on the door of the swamp. Much to his surprise, it was the camp's chaplain.

The Navy Doctor asked, "How can I help you, Father?"

Mulcahy answered, "Actually, I was hoping I could help you. I know you are more familiar with the Marines, but getting people to confess to something they are reluctant to admit to is kind of my specialty."

Trapper sat up and told Quincy, "Considering the fact that you are driving through questionable territory, going on a mission that has slim chances of success- having a priest at your side would not be the worst idea."

Quincy agreed, "True. As long as Burns and Houlihan don't mark you AWOL, you can come along Father."

The Priest admitted, "I ran the idea of me going along with you to the Majors at breakfast. Their response was 'sure why not."

The Navy Doctor chuckled and invited, "Welcome aboard, then, Father. In the Navy, we would refer to the Majors as 'hinges,' a derogatory term for the equivalent Naval Rank. It refers to the fact that they seem to scoop out all the brains once they are promoted but leave a hinge to put the brains back in once they are promoted again to command rank."

McIntyre laughed, then advised, "Quincy, there is something I would recommend you NOT do if you want to survive this mission.

Quincy looked at the Army Doctor seriously and said, "I'm all ears."

Trapper John said, "Don't let Mulcahy drive," McIntyre started laughing harder.

Father Mulcahy surprised Quincy by quickly grabbing the pillow off the nearest rack, expertly throwing it, hitting Trapper square in the face. McIntyre then started laughing so hard he fell off his cot.

* * *

Quincy was driving the Jeep along towards the last known area of the 7th Marine Regiment. The roads were fairly rough, and he thought of letting the chaplain drive- but decided to heed Trapper's advice.

"So, the Navy provides medical services for the Marine Corps?" Mulcahy asked.

Quincy explained, "Every Marine is a rifleman, so non-combatant roles such as Medical and Chaplains are provided by the Navy. Field medics for Marines are Navy Corpsmen. Physicians, Nurses, Pharmacists, Optometrists, Dentists, etc. are all Naval Officers. The chaplains that minister to the Marines are also Naval Officers."

Mulcahy responded with, "Interesting," the Priest then asked, "Did you ever serve with the Marines?"

Quincy answered, "Very briefly, before I was assigned to the carrier. In fact,I spent some time with the 7th Marine regiment. Come to think of it, I know a Charlie who was with them. I doubt he is the father. But it is a starting point. We may also check with some Navy docs that I know who work at battalion aid stations and field hospitals- they are much like their Army equivalents."

The Priest observed, "Looks like we may be close." Ahead were two Marine MP's.

The Marines saluted Quincy and Mulcahy. They also gave Quincy directions for mess tent when he asked for them. The non-coms also advised the officers to stay away from breakfast, which for that day was 'S.O.S,' and old military stand by. The Doctor laughed and thanked them and drove on.

Mulcahy asked, "Are you hungry again? We ate at the camp."

Quincy explained, "No, I just knew the person I wanted to talk to was working in the mess tent."

As the two entered the Marine mess tent they were greeted by a rather large non-com shouting out, "Doc! What are you doing in country?, last I heard you were on a floating hotel." to Quincy. The greeting struck Mulcahy as odd, expecting a more formal welcome to a Navy Officer by a Marine enlisted man.

Quincy answered, "Corporal Charlie Hacker, Marine chef extraordinaire, I was assigned TDY to an Army M.A.S.H. And this is Chaplain Lieutenant Mulcahy."

"Army, forgive me Father, but man I feel sorry for you Quince. I have some left over chipped beef on toast if you want some real chow."

The Navy Doctor thanked the Marine, "Thanks, that does look good, but we already ate." Quincy knew Hacker was a whiz around he kitchen, but there was only so much you could do with Shit on a Shingle. The Navy officer got to the point, "Charlie, we have a young woman and a baby in a real jam." Taking out the photo, Quincy explained, "Her name is Jeong-Mee Kim. I delivered her baby a couple of days ago. If we can't prove daddy is in the military, both mom and baby will be kicked out onto the streets. And who knows what could happen to them then."

Hacker looked at the picture and said, "I wish I could help Quincy. So many of these girls follow the camps."

Mulcahy said what needed to be said, "She said the father was a Marine named Charlie. The 7th Marine Regiment was encamped near her village around the time the baby was conceived."

Charlie immediately got defensive, "Now wait a minute, you two don't think I'm responsible..."

Quincy became good cop and soothed, "No, Corporal, I know you are a stand up guy. I just figured that you see everybody in your job, and you are bound to know who most of the Charlies are. Heck I'm just hoping he gave her his real name. We just want to do right by Jeong-Mee and her little girl."

The 'little girl' part softened up Hacker. He took another look at the photo. Hacker theorized, "You know, Private Charlie Becker was seen around quite a bit with a local girl. Don't tell the SUPPO this, but I used to let him sneak out with a little extra chow, no doubt to feed her. I stopped allowing him to do that though after he started complaining about my chow making him sick. He should be with fifth division."

When Quincy and Mulcahy caught up with fifth division, they did get quite a bit of information. While the Marines were reluctant to talk to them more than a couple identified Jeong-Mee as Charlie's girl. That didn't necessarily prove paternity, but it was a start. The men of Charlie's platoon also stated that Charlie was one squared away Marine. So much so, he was chosen for a special detail. But when Charlie got back, he complained of being tired and sick. They said he turned into a real 'malingerer' and 'sick bay commando.' On hearing that, Quincy and Mulcahy went out searching for the regimental surgeon.

* * *

When Quincy got to sickbay, he saw a familiar face: Lieutenant Commander Richard Newman, M.D. The two doctors were stationed together in San Diego.

"Rick! I can't believe you are out here! Meet Chaplain Lieutenant Francis Mulcahy."

The three officers greeted each other. Newman inquired, "Quincy, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing out here. Last I heard you were on the _Kearsarge."_

Quincy laughed and explained, "I think Unlucky Lindy Linderman got a little jealous of me. Captain Mackenzie and I were doing some R and R in the PI and you know how much of a gourmet Leadbottom is. Well he tried this jungle dish I can't even pronounce and got pretty sick. Commander Linderman ordered me by radio to get the Captain back to the ship by helicopter so he could treat him. The Skipper and I both felt that it would be fairly undignified to have the Captain crapping all over himself in a chopper. Leadbottom countermanded Linderman's order and said I would be treating him locally. The locals recommended this very foul smelling drink, but I gave it to Leadbottom. It worked, and now I'm the Captain's favorite Doctor, much to the consternation of the Chief Medical Officer... so when the Army needed a doctor, guess whose name came to the top of the list?"

Mulcahy said, "Oh my" Then added, "How is it that you two know each other?"

Quincy answered, "Ricky was my chief resident at Balboa. We used to get into all sorts of trouble down in TJ"

Newman laughed, "There were more than a few times we were lucky to make it across." The Lieutenant Commander then asked, "What can I do you for Quincy."

Quincy recounted the story about the search for a the baby's father, young Jeong-Mee, and Charlie Becker. Newman's face frowned at the mention of Becker's name.

The Regimental Surgeon explained, "Becker came to me complaining of 'being tired' and 'stomach aches.' I saw this too much in my medical rotation at the Marine Recruit Depot in San Diego from whiners that want to go home. I sent him back to camp and told him to man up. Then this 'Marine' manages to dehydrate himself so much that I had to send him to the 121st Evac. Your Army friends have Becker, but when he comes back, he's looking at an Article 32."

Quincy exploded, "You'd have a kid, who may be a new father, court-martialed for being sick!" Turning to Mulcahy the junior Navy Doctor explained, "Father- this is what I meant by a hinge. One he was good doctor, then makes O-4, and his brains are scooped out as a result, all he can think about is his military career!"

Newman countered with, "Now wait just one minute. Life may be a little different on aircraft carriers and M.A.S.H. Units, but these Marines—and I- depend on each other keeping fits for our very lives. If a Marine allows himself to become dehydrated..."

Quincy cut off Newman, "You, Unlucky Lindy, and Frank Burns would have a lot to talk about Ricky. I thought I knew you. By your leave, Sir!" On that, Quincy and Father Mulcahy headed off to the 121st Evacuation Hospital in Seoul.


	8. New Old Friends

Quincy made it to the 121st Evacuation Hospital at Camp Casey near Seoul in record time. He was bound and determined to locate Pvt. Charlie Becker, U.S.M.C. Seeing the size of the Army hospital, the Navy doctor saw that locating one enlisted Marine might be like finding a needle in a haystack.

Seeming to read Quincy's mind, Mulcahy offered, "I know Capt. Rodriguez, the Catholic Chaplain, fairly well. He may be able to help."

Quincy agreed, "Great idea, you go find him. I'll go check in with command."

The Navy officer was greeted when he entered the Administration tent, "Oh, Lt. Quincy, glad you made it. I'm Staff Sergeant Smith. Radar told me to expect you. The Colonel is off post. Our administration officer, Major Murdock, will see you."

As Quincy walked into the inner office, a couple thoughts crossed his mind: _How could O'Reilly possibly know Mulcahy and I were coming here;_ and envisioning the officer he was about to meet with, _great, another hinge- an an administration officer no less._ All of Quincy's presuppositions ended when he entered Murdock's office. Looking around he saw enlisted covers (hats) dating back to before WWII, possibly all the way to WWI. Murdock himself looked to be possibly in his late 40's, or early 50's, but his age was difficult to tell as he kept himself very fit. The Navy Doctor realized that most likely Murdock was a former combat medic who received a battlefield commission during the Second World War. In the Navy, such officers were not uncommon, and were proudly referred to as Mustangs. Murdock may not be a physican, but probably understood more about combat medicine than most M.D.'s.

The Navy Officer announced, "Lieutenant Quincy reporting, sir."

Murdock looked up from his paperwork and asked, "What can I do for you, doctor?"

Quincy explained, "I'm looking for a Private Charles Becker, U.S.M.C. Navy Battalion Aide told me he was evacuated here. We have every reason to believe a baby I recently delivered is his daughter."

Murdock sighed and said, "I was told somebody was going to be coming looking for Becker. I'm sorry, but the news isn't good. And what you just told me makes it much more difficult."

The Navy Doctor braced himself.

The Army Major continued, "I'm afraid Becker didn't make it. He was too far gone by the time we got him, Private Becker died just yesterday due to complications from severe dehydration. I was getting ready to notify his command."

Quincy exploded, "What! A young, healthy Marine dies from dehydration?! There must have been some other contributing causes!"

Murdock patiently went on, "Lieutenant, I've seen it before over the years. Having been in three wars now, I can tell you combat can really affect a soldier or Marine. I'm not sure how to tell you this, but it does get worse. According to the IDPF, the cause of death is listed as dehydration due to negligent behavior. The narrative state Private Becker was absent without leave from his unit and when he returned he was dehydrated to the level that he had to medically evacuated, following which he expired.

The Navy Surgeon demanded to know, "Why would you say that on the casualty report? His family would not be able to collect on his servicemen's life insurance?!"

The Army Major explained, "It wasn't us that made up that narrative, it came from you, or I should say the Navy. You can get a copy of the IDPF and Becker's medical records from Staff Sergeant Smith."

Quincy exited, muttering, "Newman!"

The Navy surgeon stopped by Smith's desk and got Becker's records. Smith was very apologetic, and told Quincy he could get the Marine Private's personal effects from Graves Registration. The doctor thanked the clerk, it may be helpful in determining whether or not Becker was the father of Jeong-Mee's baby. Even though mother and child wouldn't be entitled to military benefits, they at least deserved to know whether or not Charlie was the father.

* * *

Walking towards Graves Registration, it occurred to Quincy that Charlie Becker would probably still be in the morgue. Now Quincy was not a medical examiner, and just had the one rotation in pathology, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to give Charlie on last check-up. There was a lot at stake. Quincy entered the Graves Registration/Morgue tent. The graves registration table was being manned by a young U.S. Army Private of Japanese descent whose name tag read Fujiyama. The tent was divided behind the table, where Quincy could see a rather large MP Sergeant with an M-1 Garand guarding what must be the morgue. The Navy officer never heard of an armed guard at a morgue, but he figured, this was the Army.

The private greeted the doctor, "How may I help you sir?"

Quincy ordered, "Yes Private Fujiyama, I would like to see the personal effects of Private Charles Becker, USMC," The surgeon added a white lie, "I'm his physician."

The Graves Registration clerk had no reason to doubt the Navy officer. He had Becker's records after all. Besides it was beyond his pay grade. The private handed Quincy what Charlie had on him when he was sent to the hospital.

Quincy was looking through Becker's wallet and hit pay dirt. Along with a military ID and family pictures was a photobooth strip showing Charlie Becker, USMC and Jeong—Mee Kim. The pictures most likely were taken in Seoul, and for whatever reason Charlie held on to them. Quincy liked to think to send home to mom and dad. The photo's weren't proof of paternity, but they did make Quincy want to examine Charlie's body even more.

The Navy Surgeon ordered, "I would like to examine the body now."

Private Fujiyama suddenly looked very nervous. The young soldier couldn't have been more than 20.

The MP Sergeant finally spoke, "That's not going to happen. I have may orders."

Quincy reiterated, "Listen sergeant, I'm a Naval Lieutenant and a Physician. And I order you to let me in that morgue."

The Army non-com answered, "Lieutenant, my orders come from a lot higher up than a junior doctor. You can bring it up with I-Corps, but I was told not to let anybody in to examine those brave men."

Quincy was about to blow up again when Father Mulcahy entered the tent. The priest for the 121st evac told the priest for M.A.S.H 4077th where he could find a Private Charles Becker, USMC. The Army private smiled, and the sergeant looked a little more at ease in Mulcahy's presence. Obviously they were familiar with the Army Chaplain.

"Hello Father Mulcahy," The Graves Clerk greeted.

The Chaplain returned the greeting, "Hello, Sam."

The Priest then turned his attention to the MP, "Is there a problem here, Sergeant Monahan?"

All the bluster escaped the MP. The Sergeant just answered, "No problem, Father. I was just posted here last week and told not to let anybody into the morgue without strict authorization."

Mulcahy said, "Well wouldn't a priest be authorized? My friend Quincy and I will be just a few minutes. Sam can even come with us. He's authorized isn't he?"

Sergeant Monahan's demeanor totally changed, and the MP allowed, "Well, since it is you, Padre...and if Sam will be with you...go ahead, but be quick."

The young Priest smiled and acknowledged the MP, "Why thank you, Frances." The Chaplain and the MP shared the same first name, and many conversations that the non-commissioned officer would rather keep private.

Seeing the quizzical look on Quincy's face as they passed the armed guard, Mulcahy explained, "I've made many trips to the 121st." The Navy doctor then understood why an Army priest may be a familiar face at Graves Registration, but was still impressed with how well the Chaplain worked the two soldiers posted at the morgue.


	9. The Autopsy

Sam, Quincy, and Father Mulcahy respectfully entered the morgue. Mulcahy quickly crossed himself. The thought on all three's minds was "for the grace of God, there go I." There were dozens of members of all branches of the military in body bags on cots spread throughout the large tent. The young graves registration private led the officers over to Private Becker.

Quincy broke the silence with, "I'm not a pathologist, but Charlie's family- as well as the child we suspect is his, deserve answers. If things stay as they are, he will not go down as a hero, and his family will not get the benefits that are rightfully theirs."

Father Mulcahy said, "I also pray they get some closure."

Sam agreed, "Amen to that, Father."

Upon that, the young Graves Registration clerk opened the body bag. The Army private had seen too many corpses in his short time in Korea, this one looked more at peace than most. Doctor Quincy then did an initial visual inspection of the young Marine.

The Army Chaplain whispered, "He's so young. It looks like he could be sleeping."

The Navy Doctor agreed, "They're all too young." Thinking of the youngest among them, Quincy asked Fujiyama, "So Sam, were are you from?"

The question caused the intended distraction. The Graves Registration Private answered, "Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, Sir."

Quincy lit up, "Really, I'm from Los Angeles also. Maybe after we get out of this mess, we could grab some dogs at Pink's"

Sam replied, "Sounds good, but now you'll have me thinking about chili dogs all day."

The Navy Doctor laughed, then turned his attention back to the young Marine lying in front of him. "That's odd," Quincy observed.

Sam asked, "What is it, Doctor"

The Navy Surgeon explained, "I don't see the sunken eyes or the dry skin that you usually see for dehydration. I'm going to need to cut into Charlie here. Scalpel." On that order, the Private handed the doctor the blade.

Quincy had just made a large incision and exclaimed, "This Marine did not die of dehydration!"

Father Mulcahy asked, "What do you see, Quincy?"

The Doctor simply said, "Pleural effusion."

Sam incredulously remarked, "Water on the lungs? No this patient did not die from dehydration!" Quincy was impressed by the young Graves Registration Private's knowledge of anatomy.

Mulcahy then inquired, "What could cause that?"

Quincy then quietly answered, "Well, anthrax poisoning for one."

The Army private then started reaching for his mask and protective gear repeating, "Anthrax?!"

The Navy Doctor calmed Sam (and Father Mulcahy) by explaining, "I'm not sure that's what it is, but even so it's most likely not communicable. It could have even come from tainted food."

Just then a voice behind them boomed, "What is going on here!?"

Quincy turned around and was face-to-chest with a very large Army Medical Corps Colonel and explained, "Sir, this Marine's cause of death was listed as dehydration. However, there is clear pleural effusion evident. Colonel, if negligence on the Marine's part remains on the death certificate..." Quincy stopped when the Colonel put his hand up

The ranking officer finished the Navy doctors sentence "... his next of kin will be denied his veteran's benefits. Now who are you?"

The Navy Doctor introduced everybody, "I'm Lt. Quincy, MD, USN, over there is Lt. Mulcahy, Chaplain, USA. You may know Pvt. Fujiyama, Graves Registration. On the table is Pvt. Charles Becker, USMC, deceased."

Mulcahy and Sam saluted the Colonel. Quincy stood at attention, per Navy custom of not saluting indoors. The Colonel returned the salutes and then looked over Pvt. Becker. Quincy noted the Colonel's name badge said Cook.

Dr. Cook observed, "Well you are right that it is most certainly not dehydration. Doctor, I heard the word 'anthrax' being thrown around when I was coming in. I think you will agree that it is far to early to make such a diagnosis."

Quincy concurred, "I was just giving alternate theories." The Navy Doctor already regretted bringing up anthrax.

The Colonel continued, "Nevertheless, I think it is prudent to quarantine the patient until we get a more accurate cause of death. This brave Marine and his family deserve noting less. Doctor be sure to sterilize the instruments you used. Private- this area needs to be totally disinfected."

Both Sam and Quincy said, "Yes Sir!"

Cook then yelled to the partition, "Captain Klein, you can come in here. Wear a mask and gown though and bring one in for me."

Soon after his order, a tall and muscular nurse came in almost completely covered in surgical gear. She helped Colonel Cook get into his garb. The two then very carefully and respectfully returned Private Becker to his body bag. The Colonel and the nurse then started to carry the body bag out. Seeing a colonel and a nurse attempting to carry out a Marine on their own, Father Mulcahy rushed in to help.

"I've got this!" Captain Klein abruptly said.

Colonel Cook chuckled and told the Priest, "Louise is stronger than she looks, Father. Please, let us handle this task. We're already wearing the gowns. We'll treat the Private with the utmost in respect and dignity. Would you mind helping Lt. Quincy and Private Fujiyama in clean up? I hate to ask that of visiting officers, but we need to be vigilant for even the slightest chance of contamination."

Mulcahy acknowledged the order that sounded like a request, "Yes, sir." But the priest had this gnawing feeling that he had met Captain Klein before.

After the Colonel and the Captain left, Mulcahy mentioned that the Nurse looked familiar as he was helping Quincy and Fujiyama sterilize and disinfect.

Quincy joked, "Now Father, have you been spending a lot of time with the nurses?" That earned a laugh from Sam and a stern look from Mulcahy. Quincy did agree with Mulcahy, "Even though you couldn't see much of her through her gown and mask, she did look familiar

Sam simply said, "She was one big nurse," which all three laughed at.

After spending the better part of an hour cleaning, the three left the morgue area. Sam returned to the Graves Registration desk, while Quincy and Mulcahy went to go find the quarantine area where they took Becker.

* * *

As the Navy Surgeon and the Army Chaplain were looking for the quarantine area, Father Mulcahy ran into a doctor he had several occasions to sit down and chat with.

Mulcahy introduced the two military physicians, "Major Sidney Freedman, MD, Psychiatrist, meet Lt. Quincy MD. Quincy is temporarily assigned to the 4077th."

Sidney smiled, "The 4077th is one of my favorite units to visit. I'm sure you are finding it very different than Navy life, Dr. Quincy.

Quincy answered, "The 4077th does have it's quirks, like any unit. I can see why it may need a visiting psychiatrist. We're here to determine paternity of a Korean/American baby I delivered and just found out the most likely father is deceased. Right now we are looking for the quarantine area Colonel Cook would have had taken the body."

Freedman asked, "Colonel who?" at which Quincy ran back into the Graves Registration tent, with Mulcahy and Freedman in tow.

Quincy asked Private Fujiyama, "Sam, have you ever seen Colonel Cook before today?"

Sam replied, "No, I figured you knew who he was."

The Surgeon asked the Private, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Fujiyama answered, "I'm not sure about the Navy, but in the Army, privates don't generally question bird colonels..."

Freedman asked Quincy, "What's wrong?"

The Navy Doctor replied, "Oh, he just has the body- which is pretty much all the evidence on how Private Becker really died."

Before Quincy could explain more, the four men heard a woman scream. The three officers and the private ran out of the tent to see where it was coming from.

Sam declared, "It's coming from the nurse's shower"

Mulcahy asked, "Where is Monahan?"

Quincy responded with, "Where is ever an MP when you need him..."

Before the four could come up with a plan of action, a very attractive nurse ran into the arms of the chaplain. The young woman was very wet and was barely wearing a towel.

The nearly nude nurse cried out, "Father Mulcahy, I'm glad to see you"

Father Mulcahy calmly addressed the young woman, "Lieutenant Dish, how long have you been stationed here at the 121st ?"

Dish answered the priest, "Oh I've been here for quite awhile. Actually I was transferred here not long after our weekend in Tokyo. I guess I must have had been working when you've stopped by before."

Both Quincy and Sam were about to ask about the nurse's weekend with the priest when Sidney broke up the reunion.

"Maggie," The Psychiatrist demanded to know, "What is going on!'

The Nurse answered, "Oh, there is a man in the nurse's shower."

The four men ran to the nurse's shower, while Dish continued on to her tent to change. By the time the four had made it to the showers they did not find any nurses in there, they must have had cleared out when Dish started screaming. What the four men did find was a large male MP passed out in a shower stall.

Quincy ran in and checked the man in the nurse's shower and declared, "Well, I've found Sergeant Monahan."

Sid asked, "How is he?"

The Navy doctor said, "He looks ok. May have been drugged," At which point, the Psychiatrist turned the water on the Sergeant. Slowly the MP started to come through.

Monahan mumbled, "Oh. Captain Klein you are strong!"

Father Mulcahy asked, "Sergeant, did Nurse Klein do this to you?"

The MP Sergeant sang dreamily, "Drinkin' rum and Coca-Cola with Captain Klein.. "

Major Freedman observed, "Probably more than just rum in that Coca-Cola. Well I think we know how Colonel Cook, if that's his real name, got into the morgue."

Quincy thought a minute and told the priest, "Oh no, I think I now know where we know Nurse Klein from, Father Mulcahy."

The chaplain asked, "Where?"

Quincy announced to the group, "Captain Louise Klein is Colonel Flagg in drag!"

At which point, Monahan called out, "Louise!"


	10. Post Mortem

Quincy and Sidney brought Sgt. Monahan to Dr. Freedman's tent with Sam and Father Mulcahy's help. While Monahan was recovering from the powerful sedative given to him by Flagg and his associate, the others reviewed the implications of the day's events. The group felt the psychiatrist's quarters/office would give them the privacy they needed.

The Navy Surgeon lamented, "Without the body, it would be hard to prove anthrax- much less the fact that the poisoning was military related."

Sam added to the bad news, "On top of that, the fake nurse and colonel were able to grab Private Beckers personal effects during the confusion."

Sidney observed, "Without those, it could make it difficult to prove paternity to the Army's satisfaction."

Father Mulcahy revealed, "Well they didn't get _all_ of Becker's personal effects..."

Quincy inquired, "What do you mean Father?"

The Priest confessed, "When Flagg was taking the body, I grabbed the photos of Charlie and Jeong-Mee." Mulcahy then opened his bible to display the evidence.

For the first time in a while, Quincy smiled and exclaimed, "Why Father, you are quite the scamp! This won't prove anthrax, but it will go a long way in making sure the baby gets her dependent's benefits."

Still coming out of the drugs Louise/Flagg administerd, Monahan groggily asked, "What about the locked fridge?"

Quincy asked, "What locked fridge?"

The MP Sergeant yawned and explained, "Naval Intelligence asked me to keep an eye on Becker shortly after he arrived. A medic took a pint of blood before he died, and I was ordered to escort the orderly and blood to the secure blood bank."

The Navy Doctor postulated, "It's possible Flagg didn't know about it. I know first hand communication between the Navy and the Army isn't the best. On top of that those spy agencies play their cards pretty close to the chest."

Sidney offered, "I know where the secure blood bank is. It's where they keep possibly infected blood. I'll take you there."

When Quincy and Sidney entered the lab, the lab technician wasn't about to let them in the locked refrigerator turned secure blood bank. Sidney then did something that he rarely does. The Psychiatrist pulled rank. The young lieutenant was reminded Major Freedman was acting commander of 121st Army Hospital, and that he would face consequences if he did not open that refrigerator. The two doctors got their blood.

Major Freedman gave the lab technician another order, "I need you to test this blood for anthrax poisoning."

Startled, the Army Lieutenant replied, "That's not necessary, sir."

Quincy barked, "Lieutenant, you have your orders! We can bring in a rather large, grumpy, MP to make sure you follow them if need be!"

Flustered, the lab technician explained, "The reason it's not necessary is that I was reviewing the results of that very test when you came in. I was given a similar order by Naval Intelligence shortly after Becker arrived."

Both Doctors asked in unison, "Well?"

The Lieutenant continued, "It would appear that there is pronounced evidence of inhalation anthrax, but I'll need a doctor to sign off on that."

Sidney declared, "That will not be a problem. Quincy, I'll make sure that the death certificate is changed to reflect that Private Charles Becker was Killed in Action."

Quincy humbly said, "That will mean a lot to his family, both here in Korea and back home." The Navy doctor made one more request, "Would it be possible to have a sample of that blood."

Dr. Freedman replied, "Of course. It's starting to get dark. You and Father Mulcahy should start heading back to the 4077th. Not exactly safe to be tooling around here at night, not to mention I don't think Majors Burns or Houlihan will be fond of you coming home after curfew."

The Navy Doctor laughed, "I think I can handle Frank Burns."

Father Mulcahy met Quincy at the Jeep. The two set off for the M.A.S.H. Unit. The priest then explained then to the doctor, "I got a hold of the Catholic chaplain on board the _U.S.S. Kearsarge..._ "

Quincy smiled and interrupted, "Father O'Donohue, I know him well..."

The Army Priest continued, "Commander O'Donohue told me that Private Becker was buried at sea at 1700 hours, and his family was notified."

The Navy Doctor was astonished, "How could they do it so quickly?" He demanded to know.

Mulcahy relayed what he was told, "A chopper took the Private to the _Kearsarge_ , where a Marine Corps detachment burial detail was waiting. The Chief Medical Officer did a quick examination, and the ceremony was underway in minutes."

Quincy muttered, "I knew Unlucky Lindy must have had something to do with this."

The Priest offered, "At least the family will have a small amount of closure."

Quincy then explained the findings of Anthrax, adding, "Both his stateside family and loved ones here in Korea will now know he died as a hero."

Mulcahy opined, "Thank God."

When Quincy pulled into camp it was already getting dark. He could see two figures approaching the jeep. One was a woman walking in a military stride. The other was a man attempting to keep up with his companion. The Naval Officer didn't need to see their faces to know it was Majors Burns and Houlihan.

Burns started out with, "Where were you Mister, I said 1800, it is almost 10 PM, Margret what time is that?"

Houlihan rolled her eyes and said, "2000 Frank. Dr. Quincy, I hope you have a good explanation why you are..."

Quincy ignored the Army officers and headed to Post-Op. Jeong- Mee was with Nurse Kelly, and Korean Doctor Captain Pak. The Navy doctor was relieved to see the Korean physician. It would make translating much easier.

Captain Pak greeted Quincy, "You must be Dr. Quincy. Sam Pak. Hope you don't mind I checked in on your young patients."

Quincy shook the other doctor's hand, "Not at all Captain. Would you mind helping with a little translating?"

"Sure," The Korean Doctor replied.

Father Mulcahy showed Jeong-Mee the photo of her and her baby. Quincy asked the young mother, "Is this you and you're baby's father?"

Pak translated the question, but Jeong- Mee answered in broken English, "Yes, Charlie!"

Father Mulchay gave the difficult news that Charlie had passed away. The somber mood was enough even to briefly quiet Burns and Houlihan. At least temporarily.

Frank whispered to Margaret, "That's still not proof." Margaret surprised Burns and the others in the room by responding to his insensitive comment by elbowing the Major in the ribs.

Overhearing the acting M.A.S.H. Commander, Quincy produced a test tube of Charlie's blood. The Navy Doctor said, "I'm pretty sure that a comparison of the baby's blood with Charlie's, along with the Mother's statement would be enough proof."

Margaret conceded, "Yes doctor, it will."

Then Quincy informed the group, "BTW, Dr. Freedman will be issuing an amended death certificate showing that the baby's father was killed in action due to anthrax poisoning."

Trapper had overheard most of the conversation while entering the room and observed, "Charlie's daughter should be well taken care of by Uncle Sam then." Frank frowned.

Kellye wanted to lighten the mood and announced, "Jeong-Mee did come up with a name!"

The young mother introduced her baby to the room, "Quinn Charlene Becker"

Trapper laughed and hit Quincy on the back, observing, "The baby's name is Quinn C. Becker!"


	11. Admiral Fred

Quincy and Trapper were in a heated meeting with Frank Burns and Margaret Houlihan. The issue at hand was the disposition of young Quinn Charlene Becker and her family. While the two majors reluctantly agreed that Quinn C. was the daughter of Private Charlie Becker U.S.M.C, and was entitled to military benefits, they did not agree that the entitlements extended to her family.

Trapper implored, "Come on Frank! What type of life would Quinn and her family have without some sort of assistance? It's just baby, big brother, mom and grandma!"

Major Burns callously replied, "Uncle Sam cannot be responsible for the consequences of these temptresses enticing our red-blooded American boys."

The Navy Doctor exploded, "Now see here, Burns, I've had enough of your attitude! I'm as patriotic as the next person, hell, I volunteered to join the military. Of course the U.S. Is responsible. We've all heard the stories of what can happen to young local girls who are fathered by American GI's that are no longer in the picture. The only way that infant will have a somewhat normal childhood is if she and her family receives financial benefits as well as the dependent's card for Quinn!"

Houlihan attempted to appease Quincy, "Lieutenant, we are doing all that we legally can. Private Becker named his parents as beneficiaries for his serviceman's life insurance. Baby Quinn is indeed a entitled to military benefits, and will receive them."

Quincy grunted, "So she can shop at the PX, whoopie!"

Almost on cue, Radar entered the room. The Company Clerk explained to his acting C.O,, "Excuse me Major, here is the amended birth certificate that shows Private Becker as the father, and the DD 1172-2 forms that will allow little Quinn to get her ID Card." While Burns was angrily signing, the Corporal looked up and said, "Uh-oh, single chopper, and it's a big one."

Frank, still frowning from having to even give the baby military dependent status, grumbled, "I don't hear anything."

Upon hearing the heavy rotors Quincy offered, "That's a Sikorsky H-5."

Burns chortled, "How could you possible know that?"

Margaret reminded Frank, "Quincy came to us from an aircraft carrier."

The four officers piled in a nearby jeep, Quincy found himself squeezed between Frank and Margaret, thinking he was between a rock and a hard place. Radar drove them up to the Helipad. Fortunately it was a short trip. Indeed, the ship that just landed was a Navy Sikorsky H-5. Painted on the tail of the helicopter was "HU-4 U.S.S. Kearsarge." The figure exiting the aircraft had a lot of gold braid on his hat, and two stars on his collar.

Frank unnecessarily yelled in Quincy's ear gleefully, "Oh buddy you're in for it now."

From the front seat Trapper added, "I hate to agree with Frank, but this can't be good."

Radar jumped out of the drivers seat almost before stopping the jeep. The corporal snapped to attention and started saluting. After managing to get out of the vehicle, the medical officers also came to attention and saluted the approaching Rear Admiral.

The Admiral returned the salutes and addressed the group, "Which one of you is Quincy?"

The Navy Lieutenant thought he heard Frank Burns giggle when he answered, "I am, Sir."

Then the Admiral did something nobody expected, he extended his hand to the doctor. The flag officer introduced himself, "I'm Fred Becker. I'd like to thank you for what you did for my son."

Quincy quickly put things together, "Oh course! Rear Admiral Fredrick Becker, Commander Carrier Division Five. Leadbottom's I mean Captain McKenzie's boss. Sir, I am so sorry for your loss. I didn't make a connection on the last name."

Becker replied, "Thank you, and as far as the name- it is a common one. If it's all the same to you folk's, I'd like to meet my granddaughter."

Trapper said, "Of course sir. You and Quincy take the jeep, Radar and I will walk back." Frank and Margaret didn't take the clue (or didn't trust Quincy alone with the Admiral), and got in the back seat while Quincy and Becker got in front.

On the short drive back, Becker explained, "I enlisted in the Marines at the age 17 when the U.S. Entered World War I. Finished high school after returning from France and got an appointment to the Naval Academy." With a bit of regret the Admiral added, "Charlie was following in my footsteps."

Margaret chimed in from the back, "Sir, your son was a hero." Quincy thought that probably did not help.

Becker just said, "At least his mother was able to make it out to the _Keasarge_ when we laid Charlie to rest." Quincy was going to bring up the manner of Private Becker's death, but he felt Margaret's hand on his shoulder and realized that it probably was not the place or time for such matters. Even though Fred was an admiral, he obviously was grieving, and felt some responsibility for his son's passing.

When they entered post-op, Quincy lightened the mood by announcing to the Admiral and the surprised group, "Rear Admiral Fredrick Becker, let me introduce you to your granddaughter, Quinn Charlene Becker and her mother Jeong-Mee."

Lieutenant Kellye Yamoto, Lieutenant (Chaplain) Francis Mulcahy and Captain Samuel Pak were all at attention. Quinn's mother, uncle, and grandma all looked puzzled until Dr. Pak quickly translated. Becker looked up quizzically when he heard his granddaughter's name, and motioned the officers to be at ease. Trapper and Radar soon entered the room, which quickly became fairly crowded.

The Carrier Division Commander observed, "She's beautiful."

Nurse Kellye quickly ingratiated herself to the Naval Officer by commenting, "She has your eyes."

Becker then smiled and told the group, "Military service runs in my family. Charlie joined the Marines to continue in that tradition. My father served, so did his. I named Charlie after my brother, a retired Army Combat Engineer."

Quincy saw an opportunity to lighten things up, "Well, not everybody can be Navy." Fred smiled at that.

Margaret looked up and asked, "That wouldn't Sapper Commander Colonel Charles Becker, would it? We served in the same area during WWII. He constructed a hospital I was stationed at in Normandy. I thought the Private's name sounded familiar."

Surprised, Fred replied, "Why yes, it would be. Charles retired after the war and is doing well."

The Chief Nurse responded, "I'm glad to hear that." Margaret then quietly added, "Colonel Charles Becker..." with a longing look that concerned Frank.

After being momentarily distracted, the Rear Admiral continued, "Anyway, after retiring, Charles made a name for himself setting up a housing development in the San Francisco Bay area. He even set aside a large house for my wife and myself. My wife started selling real estate for Charles after Charlie entered high school. Heck, she made more money last year than I did." That earned a chuckle from the soldiers and Koreans present. Then Becker went on, "I have some contacts at State. I'd like Jeong-Mee, Quinn, her grandmother, and uncle to join us in California. It will be totally up to them, but my brother did say there is a strong need for small businesses in these communities. It would be my honor to set the family up with a home and business."

Captain Pak translated. Jeong-Mee and her mother discussed the Admiral's proposal. Jeong-Mee said something to Captain Pak.

The Korean Doctor translated, "Do you think that the people of California would like Korean food? Jeong-Mee and her mother may be interested in opening a small restaurant."

Becker smiled and said, "There may be a market there." He then looked around for the company clerk in the crowd, who were cheering- except for a pouting Major Frank Burns.

Radar showed up with a clipboard, informing the Admiral, "Sir, I'll need your signature on these forms authorizing young Marine Dependent Quinn C. Becker, her family, and their household goods for transport to Oakland Army Terminal."

Fred looked at Trapper as to ask _how could he know_. The Army Captain just said, "Don't ask."


	12. epilogue

Later in the Swamp, Quincy lamented to Trapper, "They are just going to cover up Private Becker's anthrax poisoning."

Trapper retorted, "I think you've been sleeping in Hawkeye's bunk too long, it's starting to wear off on you. Yes, Private Becker was wronged by the government. But I really don't think his family could get possibly more than they could."

The Navy Doctor was poised to object when there was a knock on the door. It was Admiral Becker. Both Trapper and Quincy stood up and invited the Admiral in, giving each other a sideways glance when the senior officer spied the still.

Fred said of the gin mill, "That's quite a set up. Can I have a belt?"

Trapper quickly poured Becker a 'martini' as the senior officer sat down and motioned the doctors to do the same. The Army Captain then poured a round for Quincy and himself.

As the three men were drinking the elder officer said, "I just stopped by to thank you two for bringing my grand daughter in the world and her into my life. I didn't just bend a lot of rules to bring her in the U.S. Out of the kindness of her out. Having a granddaughter around will help my wife immensely with her loss."

Quincy quietly added, "As well as yours."

Becker conceded, "I cannot argue with that, Lieutenant. I'm retiring after this tour. My brother in law has some hair brained idea about seaplane tours of the San Francisco bay. I flew the Grumman Goose before the war. It might be a fun way to spend some time getting to know my granddaughter."

Trapper agreed, "It sounds like a plan."

Quincy then said, "Sir, about the cause of your son's death..." Trapper shot the Navy doctor a glare, and the Admiral stopped the Lieutenant mid sentence by raising his hand.

Fred Becker interrupted, "Doctor, I'm aware of the anthrax diagnosis. In fact, I pounded on a few desks myself. It was my son, after all. So much so I was "encouraged" to retire. This goes way above _my_ pay grade. I have no contacts at state. The reason Quinn, Jeong-Mee and their family were able to get visas so rapidly is to basically make the situation go away. My son regained his honor, and his family will be well taken care of. It is a solution I have to, and can, live with."

While the two doctors were mulling over the senior officer's statement, Radar entered the tent. Upon seeing the Rear Admiral, Radar got flustered, came to attention, and started saluting. While the Navy traditionally doesn't salute inside, Becker returned the corporal's salute to calm him down.

The corporal sputtered, "Sorry to interrupt sirs, but this is extremely important."

"What is it Radar?" Trapper asked, "Frank pulling a surprise foot inspection?"

Regaining composure, the Company Clerk stated, "Trapper, you got your points, you're going home!"

Stunned, Trapper exclaimed, "What!?"

Radar continued, "Yes... any time..."

Quincy cheered, "Hey! Hey!"

Becker offered the doctor, "I'm on my way out, I can give you a ride to Kimpo on my chopper."

Trapper asked the corporal, "When is Hawkeye due back?"

Radar told McIntyre, "0800 Friday." Anticipating the captain's next question, the clerk continued, "It's pushing it, but you should be able to catch an afternoon flight from Kimpo to Japan after Hawkeye gets back Friday morning. From Japan you can get a flight home. Wait any longer, your orders will be changed."

The Army Captain told the Navy Rear Admiral, "Sorry sir, I've been through a lot with our chief surgeon. I think I can hang around here for a few more days.

Becker responded, "Very well," Then addressed Quincy, "Lieutenant, did you want a ride back to the _Kearsarge_?"

The Navy Doctor said, "With all due respect, sir, I'm afraid leaving now may leave the 4077th critically short handed. If possible, I would also like to wait until Friday before leaving also."

Fred smiled, "I was once a young officer also. As much as I would like to join you in a three day going away party, I do need to get back to leading my battle group. Lieutenant Quincy, I owe you a debt of gratitude, on that note you have permission to meet the ship in Yokosuka Japan no later than 0600 Monday, 15 September, 1952. Is that understood?"

Quincy acknowledged the order with a hearty, "Yes, Sir!"

Rear Admiral Fred Becker returned to the _Kearsarge._ After that, Captain "Trapper" John Francis Xavier McIntyre, MD, MC, USAR, became an Army legend. Trapper and Quincy started hitting the still pretty hard. And that was just the "pre party." Basically, Trapper John's going away party was a three day extravaganza. Fortunately casualties were light.

While Trapper and Quincy were sleeping of the first night's celebration, Radar and Father Mulcahy assisted Jeong-Mee and the the Transportation Corps in packing up the the family's few goods. The Korean family then accompanied their belongings on a ship bound for the Oakland Army Terminal in California.

On the drive back to camp Radar said, "I'll miss that baby."

Father Mulcahy comforted, "That baby and her family are off on another adventure. It's not just the baby you will be missing is it?

The Army corporal avoided looking at the priest, and admitted, "I guess not"

Trapper awoke, hung over, to Father Mulcahy shaking him.

The priest simply said, "I think you need to talk to Radar."

McIntyre easily found Radar in the mess tent, eating what passed for lunch. The Doctor grabbed a cup of coffee and greeted the corporal, "Hi, mind if I sit here?"

Radar said, "It's a free country, or at least we are trying to keep it that way."

Trapper knew this wouldn't be easy and admitted, "I'll miss you guys so much."

The Company Clerk started to well up and said, "That's what Colonel Blake said."

The Army Doctor realized this was a much bigger issue and commiserated with the corporal, "Radar, I know what you mean. Henry's loss is still an open wound, and good byes are tough. What happened to Colonel Blake was unusual, and after it happened the Air Force started protecting their transports better. And good byes are always a bitch, but soon you'll also be heading home and getting out of this uniform."

Corporal O'Reilly perked up a little and said, "Not having to wear this uniform daily is a nice though."

Upon that McIntyre stood up and said, "This uniform?" and started to disrobe. Soon he was buck naked and ran through the mess hall, leaving Radar and everybody else in tent in shock. Soon everybody, including Radar, was laughing.

The partying continued fairly constantly over the next 24 hours, despite Burns and Houlihan's attempt to stop it. The little consolation the two majors had was that it would not be long before McIntyre was gone, and they only would have Pierce to deal with. The acting commander and head nurse felt that the chief surgeon would be powerless without his foil.

Trapper woke up Friday morning to Quincy shaking him saying, "Wake up buddy. We got a flight to catch."

The Army doctor asked, "What time is it."

Quincy replied, "It's almost 500. Because of new security protocols, they moved the 1500 flight from Kimpo to Tokyo up to 1100."

McIntyre complained, "But Hawkeye isn't back yet."

The Navy Doctor sympathetically said, "Do what you need to, but that is the last flight out until Monday. My ship is leaving from Japan for the states. If I miss that movement, I could end up in Portsmouth Naval Prison- and not on the staff."

Trapper relented, "I'm coming. If I'm not in Japan today, who knows how long I'll be here.

Most of the 4077th staff that could be roused were surrounding the Jeep to wish Trapper a bon voyage. Even Burns and Houlihan were there to make sure McIntyre was actually leaving. Trapper walked over to Margaret and gave her a big kiss. The head nurse didn't seem to be protesting much, and it pleased the crowd as much as it displeased Frank Trapper saw a familiar sight, Radar saluting. The Captain walked over and returned the corporal's salute, an unusual move for the doctor.

McIntyre asked O'Reilly, "Any sign of Hawkeye?"

Radar replied, "I haven't been able to contact him in the last three days. I tried everywhere, honest! I'm sure he's on his way,but he's not due back for a couple more hours."

Trapper frowned, "Damn. I know you tried your best, Radar. I wish I could stay, but I can't miss this flight." McIntyre then asked the company clerk, "Would you mind telling Hawkeye something for me?"

O'Reilly replied, "Anything!" Upon that, Trapper John gave an impish grin and planted a kiss on Radar- much to the camps approval.

While the corporal was spitting and sputtering, McIntyre told Quincy, "To Kimpo and then home!"


End file.
